Reflections Of The Heart
by Moonlight Angel Goddess
Summary: Sakura is hidden her true feelings from Li because she's scared of what Meilin will say. Sakura find admits her feelings to Li only time find that he feels the same away about her.


Title: Sakura's Love Trouble

Chapter One

Hidden Secrets

Sakura is sitting on her bed looking out the open door.

Tori walks by and sees his sister looking upset so he walks in.

"What's wrong squirt?" Tori asked.

"I've just got a lot on my mind right now." Sakura answered.

"It will all work out." Tori said.

Sakura and Tori's father Aiden walks into the room.

"What is it dad?" Sakura asked.

"You are wanted on the phone." Aiden answered.

"Who is it dad?" Sakura asked.

"It's Madison." Aiden answered.

"I'll take it the hallway." Sakura said.

Sakura walks out to the hallway and picks up the receiver.

"Hi, Sakura." Madison replied.

"Hey, Madison/" Sakura said.

"How are you?" Madison asks.

"I'm okay." Sakura answered.

"Do you want to come to the mall with me?" Madison asked.

"Yeah sure." Sakura answered.

"My mother and I will meet you at mall." Madison said.

"Okay I'll see ya soon." Sakura replied.

Madison and Sakura hang up on each other.

"What did Madison want?" Aiden asked.

"Madison wants me to go shopping with her and her mother." Sakura answered.

"Okay have fun sweetie." Aiden said.

Sakura runs to the TomoedaMall.

Madison and her mother are waiting at the front doors.

"Hi Sakura." Madison replied.

Madison, Sakura, and Samantha walk the jewellery store.

"I'm going to go look around and you girls can too." Samantha said.

"Thanks Mrs. Taylor." Sakura replied.

Samantha walks off in one direction and the girls go in the other direction. Madison and Sakura go straight to the clothes. Samantha is looking at some jewellery.

"Hi, Samantha." a voice said.

Samantha turns around to sees who is talking to her.

"Oh my gosh." Samantha yelled.

"Surprise to see me Samantha." the lady said.

"Yeah of course because I thought you were dead Natasha." Samantha replied.

"Well I'm alive but don't anyone especially Aiden." Natasha said.

"I'm not going to tell him." Samantha replied.

"Thanks a lot." Natasha said.

Natasha hugs Samantha.

"Wow, you've changed a lot." Samantha replied.

"Yeah I know." Natasha said.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you go by Natasha." Samantha replied.

"You're so right." Natasha said.

"How about going by Tasha?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah that's a great nickname." Natasha answered.

All of a sudden Aiden and Tori walk into the mall. Natasha lets a scream of terror.

"Tasha be quiet." Samantha said.

"Sorry Samantha." Natasha replied.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Samantha asked.

"No, I don't." Natasha answered.

"You can stay at my house for now." Samantha said.

"Thanks a lot." Natasha replied.

"I think you should get going before Aiden or Tori see you." Samantha said.

"You're right Samantha so I'll see ya later." Natasha replied.

Natasha walks off. Aiden and Tori walk over to Samantha.

"Who were you talking to?" Aiden asked.

"I was talking to a friend of mine." Samantha answered.

"Okay I was just wondering." Aiden said.

"How have been Aiden?" Samantha asked.

"I've been great but I really miss Natasha." Aiden answered.

"Yeah same here because after all Natasha was my best friend." Samantha said.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Aiden replied.

"What is the favour Aiden?" Samantha asked..

"I'm going out of town for a few days and I need someone to look after Sakura for me" Aiden answered.

"Yeah sure I can Aiden." Samantha said.

Natasha is watching from a distance but she can hear everything.

"Oh Samantha I'm get you for this because if Sakura finds out that I'm alive she'll go tell Aiden and I don't want him to know just yet." Natasha thinks to herself.

Tori starts to get a weird feeling and looks around to see where it's coming from.

"Are you okay Tori?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah I'm fine dad." Tori answered.

Sakura and Madison walk over.

"Did you girls find anything?" Aiden asked.

"I got some new hair clips and Madison got a new dress." Sakura answered.

"Hi Sakura and Madison." a voice said.

"Hi Miss Mackenzie." Sakura replied.

"How are you girls?" Miss Mackenzie asked.

"We're fine." Madison answered.

Tori is sitting staring into space.

"Is my brother okay?" Sakura asked looking at her father then at Tori.

"I'm not sure I think he sense something." Aiden answered.

"Tori Avalon." Miss Mackenzie said.

"How do you know my brother?" Sakura asked.

"I knew him since high school but I move away and now I'm back." Miss Mackenzie answered.

"Oh okay I was just curious." Sakura said.

"I'll see in school Sakura and Madison." Miss Mackenzie replied.

Miss. Mackenzie walks away.

"I can't believe Miss Mackenzie knows your brother." Madison said.

"Did you the look on her face?" Sakura asked.

"Huh…..I don't what you're talking about." Madison answered.

"Madison it's so obvious." Sakura said.

"What is so obvious?" Madison asked.

"Miss Mackenzie is love with my brother." Sakura answered.

"How do you know that?" Madison asked.

"It's just that she looks at my brother the same I look at someone." Sakura answered.

"Are you in love Sakura?" Madison asked.

"Um…yeah I'm love but I'd rather not say anything in this store." Sakura answered.

"It's Julian Star right." Madison said.

"Uh….Madison that's not who it is because Julian is too old for me." Sakura replied.

"Who is it then?" Madison asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Sakura said.

"Sakura you are going to spend a few days with Madison." Aiden replied.

"Why dad?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going out of town and Tori has finals to study for so he can't look after you." Aiden answered.

"Where's Kero?" Madison asked

"Kero is in my backpack." Sakura answered.

Samantha Sakura and Madison walk to the Taylor's house.

"You can share Madison's room." Samantha said.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Samantha walks over, she opens the door and to find Natasha is standing on the other side.

"Can I still stay with you?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah sure you can Tasha." Samantha answered.

Tasha and Samantha walk into the house.

"Who are you?" Madison asked.

"I'm Tasha" Natasha answered.

"Hi, I'm Madison Taylor and this is my best friend Sakura Avalon." Madison said.

"It's nice to meet you both." Tasha replied.

"Come on Tasha and I'll show to your room." Samantha said.

"I'm coming Sam." Tasha replied.

"_Natasha Avalon don't call me Sam."_ Samantha whispered.

"I'm sorry Samantha." Natasha said.

"It's okay Tasha." Samantha replied.


End file.
